


A Rose By Any Other

by middlemarch



Category: Mercy Street (TV)
Genre: American Civil War, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Name Changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: To become a new self, herself.





	

Miss Dix had not asked her to do it. It had been her own idea, the product of a carriage ride, the memory of the pause that preceded greeting by anyone who had not known her as a girl, who hadn’t heard the banns read or been introduced at a boarding house social, where so many mixed together, the unusual had become anticipated, a delight. She had not minded it before but now it was more than she could bear, if she was to carry the burdens Miss Dix had numbered. She would not be Mareike von Olnhausen any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble for the second day of Kwanzaa prompt "name," explaining that age-old question of why Mary von Olnhausen gets called Mary Phinney constantly. I had decided her German husband would have called her Marieke, a nickname for Mary, in another story.
> 
> The title is taken from the Bard's "A rose by any other name..."


End file.
